


Time goes on

by jeepsarmitage



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Laura Karnstein
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-07
Updated: 2014-12-07
Packaged: 2018-02-28 11:56:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2731580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeepsarmitage/pseuds/jeepsarmitage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laura Hollis was dead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time goes on

It feels like a lifetime ago, doesn’t it?

 

Technically it is, now officially, a lifetime ago. Not that anyone really notices, apart from those select few that are privilege to the little bubble that we have built around our lives.  To everyone else, it is a lifetime that had ended, officially, a few hours before with the lowering of the coffin and the crying and the repetition of _she was such a good person._

 

Now it is over. 

 

Laura is dead and buried, six feet under with a beautiful stone engraved with those timeless words.

 

 

_Love will have it’s sacrifices_

 

 

You didn’t cry, during the service. Of course you didn’t. Nobody saw you, standing at the back. You listened to all the stories about Laura, reminding everyone about her strengths, her successes, her humour, her beauty. 

 

There was LaF, arm wrapped around Perry. They were old now, their skin sagging and sight failing but the glow they radiated was as bright as ever. Perry was doing all the talking, telling everyone about the time she and Laura did this or the time Laura did that and do you remember how Laura used to…? Nobody did, of course, but LaF was beaming at Perry and Perry just looked so _happy_ babbling on that nobody bothered to point out the inconsistencies in the stories.  

 

There was Danny. Tall, beautiful Danny. Wonderful Danny, who had so often helped Laura in her success. Danny who was always somehow everywhere and nowhere at once. Danny who did the eulogy. You asked her to do that. That was your choice. She had smiled and nodded and said that she would be honoured. I know you two had become close, even though neither of you would admit it. I’m glad you did that, Carm. Im glad you made a true friend. 

 

Dany did perfectly, of course, with the eulogy. It was simple and eloquent and beautiful.

 

You didn’t cry, though. 

 

I didn’t expect you to. 

 

There were a few others there, too. Friends from work, people from Silas who had read the notice in the paper. People we hadn’t talked to for years and years came in with flowers and mournful faces. I know you didn’t want them there, but I’m glad you held your tongue. You could have easily have scared them off, with a click of your tongue and a few choice words they would have run out. You didn’t, though. Because it would have drawn attention to you, and you didn’t want that. 

 

Not yet. 

 

So you stayed at the back, with your stoic face. You watched the service and the coffin being lowered. You watched as Perry spun adventurous and heroic stories and LaF stand by her side. You smiled as Danny spoke words truer than anything anyone else could have come up with. You endure the hours ticking by, waiting for the last lights to fade from the sky. 

 

Then you made your move. 

 

You drop to your knees, tracing the words engraved on the stone. Over and over and over again. 

 

That is when you cry. 

 

You finally allow yourself to feel, even though you know the truth. You allow yourself the freedom to feel. I don’t blame you. Not once bit, and I never will. The girl you had fallen for, who had somehow struggled her way into your heart was gone. Of course you should mourn her death. 

 

I come up behind you then, and touch your shoulder gently. You don’t look up. You probably knew I was there long before I made myself known. That is a talent of yours, Carm. I can’t tell you the amount of times it has annoyed me in the past. No one can ever sneak up on you, no matter how hard they try. 

 

“Are you ready?” 

 

“Nearly.”

 

You let your hand drop from the name on the tombstone, and before you stand up you gently move some dirt from in front of the stone and into the hole you place something from your pocket. It takes me a few seconds to realise what it is. 

 

The bat wing bracelet. 

 

The recognition brings a smile to my face, and I subconsciously twirl the ring around my finger. It had long since replaced the old bracelet, but knowing that you had kept that thing all these years fills me with an unspeakable joy. Of course you kept it, though. You were never good at letting go of the past. 

 

“Now I’m ready.”

 

You take my hand and we turn away from the tombstone. From Laura Hollis. She’s gone now, a memory of the past. All that remains of her is memories from old friends and family, but those too shall fade as the people die. New memories will be made, though. They don’t know that however. To them, Laura is dead.

 

Now, as you and I walk away from our old life, the reality of the moment sinks in. 

 

Laura Hollis is dead, but Laura Karnstein lives on. 

 


End file.
